Jeannie the recording secretary - alternative episode
by strawberriesapples
Summary: "When he got home that night, Anthony told me that he was going to be working on the XT4 all week! What was I going to do?" What if Jeannie hadn't exactly brought Major Nelson back?
1. Chapter 1

(Jeannie's POV)

The meeting at the officers' wives association had gone fine, thank Allah. They voted me recording secretary and I was to take the minute of the meeting of that same day. It so happened that they were giving the first annual good husband award. They were going to interview the officers and evaluate them for a week. The officer who was most helpful, most sympathetic and understanding would win the award: two weeks in Hawaii! That would be a breeze! "Oh, Anthony will win easily!", I immediately thought. "He has so much to be understanding about!"

When he got home that night, Anthony told me that he was going to be working on the XT4 all week! What was I going to do?

The next evening was going smoothly until I heard a knock on the door. The association! They took me by surprise! I told them he was not going to be in the house all week and they threatened to take his name off the list! "That is not fair! Anthony is too a good husband!" I told them he was not in the living room specifically – he was in the kitchen! I had no other way out but to blink him there. But when I got there to bring him into the living room... he was asleep over the sink! I tried to blink him awake, but I could not! The women were coming into the kitchen and I did the first thing that popped into my mind: I blinked an apron on him! They thought it strange but then I explained that even though he was tired, he insisted on doing the dishes for me because he was very kind and considerate! They believed that but told me they would come the next night, when he was not so tired. I tried to tell them he would be tired all week but they told me a husband should be allert and attentive and threatened to take his name off the list again! "Allert and attentive. Oh, dear, that will be more difficult!" I went back to the kitchen, blew Anthony a kiss and sent him off to the XT4.  
It was 7 o'clock of the following evening and I still did not know what to do! "Oh... I cannot bring you back here, you will be asleep again, darling! Darling... OH, BY ALLAH! I got it!" And I blinked.  
There he was, in front of me. Just as tall and handsome as ever. Except for one little detail...  
"Darling, it's been so long! I thought we'd never see each other again!" and started planting little kisses on the back of my hand and on my arm. Yes, he was back. It was a risky idea, but it could not fail.

You see, 4 years ago, to show Dr Bellows that my Master was "marriage material", I blinked up a... clone of him. Firstly, I had done that to show him that he could be at least a little bit more romantic and then it escalated to a more serious thing. I ended up learning a lesson that day and it was well worth it!

"Tell me this time we're getting married! I can't stand being away from you anymore..." he said, still kissing my hand and arm.

"W-We are married..." I said, nervously.

"We are?! That's great!"

He had a smile on his face and continued acting like he did back then: he held me by my waist and started kissing my neck...

"The Officers' Wives Association will be here to see you in a few minutes!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"First, get your hands off my thighs, please."

"But aren't we married, darling?"

"You are not my Master!"

The bell rang and it was indeed the Association. They greeted us and then said they wanted to see An... I mean, him alone. I went back to the kitchen.

I must tell you, I was very nervous, first because it was a bad idea and second... my poor Master! It was not fair to him! But he did deserve to win! And we would spend two wonderful weeks in Hawaii!

_*Intermission*_

Major Nelson started squirming in his seat in the XT4.

"What's the matter, Tony?"

"I don't know. It's Jeannie."

"What about her?"

"I have a feeling she's in trouble, or something."

"Why?"

"The night I told her we would be here all week, she said 'oh, not this week!'"

"What do you think she meant?"

"I don't know... she told me it was nothing.."

"There you go, then, she probably wanted you to go see some new shoes with her or something."

"I don't think it was that, Roger."

"If I were you, I'd forget about it. Jeannie's fine!"

Right after Major Healey said those words, a weeping Jeannie popped into her husband's lap.

"Jeannie! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Masteerrrr!"

"See? I knew there was something wrong with her!" he told his friend. "What's the matter, darling?"

"I... did... something... ohhhh!" she said, between sobs.

"What did you do? Tell me!" he put his hands on her face.

"Ohhhh!" she sobbed more.

"Jeannie, what's wrong, darling?"

"Master... I... I... Uaaaah!"

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"Nooooo!"

"You... you broke something!"

"No..."

"Then what..."

"Master! Please remember that I love you!"

"Of course! Of course! I love you too!" He gave her a little kiss to prove it.

"Ohhh! Uaaah-hah-hah!"

She suddenly blinked out. Major Nelson was dying to know what was wrong with his wife, but he was stuck in a simulator and would be so for five more days. Oh, well.

Meanwhile, in the Nelsons' house, the officers' wives were astonished to hear what who they thought was Major Nelson had to say. They were amazed! And frankly, quite amused. Apparently, Jeannie was wonderful and did everything for him. As a housewife, as a friend, as a wife and... as a woman. Everything. And vice-versa.

He kept looking towards the kitchen to see if she would come to the living-room. Every minute away from her was torture! She finally came into the living-room.

_*End of intermission*_

"Darling! There you are! I couldn't be away from you for another minute!"

He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck again. I could not wait till they were gone so _he_ could be gone!

"Jeannie, are you ok? You look nervous!" one of the women asked me. I _was_ nervous and it showed.

"No, I am fine!"

They started walking towards the door. Thank Heavens! I took his arms off me and walked to the front door to open it.

"Well, time to go. It was an interesting evening, wasn't it, ladies?"

"Yes, very!"

"Quite informative!"

"Bye bye, Jeannie! Oh, you're so lucky!"

"Bye! Oh, I'm so jealous!"

I am lucky? She was jealous? What?! The women left, I closed the door and turned to him.

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth, darling! That I love you and that we will be very happy together..."

He hugged me again and did his routine. But this time, there was something new...

"Hey! Hands off my behind!"

"I'm your husband! Can't I touch your lovely..."

"YOU are certainly NOT my husband! He is in the XT4!"

"Then why did you bring me back?"

"You know why!"

"You could have told them he was on a mission! They would certainly understand..."

"Well, I..."

"I think you wish he were more affectionate..."

"What?! Anthony is very affectionate!"

"But not like me! I love you, Jeannie! And I am not afraid to show it..."

"T-That is t-the most... absurd thing I have ever heard!"

"Tell me it isn't true...

"It... i-it... Goodbye!" I blinked. He was gone.

That was one of the strangest conversations I had ever had. A man who looked exactly like Anthony, sounded like him and in a way, acted like him was telling me he was not very affectionate. Huh.

Two evenings later, the Association came back. They seemed to be very anxious to talk to Ant... to him again. I wonder what he said to them... Anyway, I told them I would talk to him in the bedroom (to which they all giggled) and blinked him up again.

"Darling, I'm so glad to see you again!" and he went on doing his usual business. This time, I almost gave in. I was lonely, I had not seen Anthony in five days (my sad and somewhat embarrassing experience in the simulator does not count!) and he looked so much like my dear, sweet husband...

"Ohhh..."

"You are so beautiful... I am so glad you brought me back!"

"Mmm..."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Jeannie! Are you ok in there?"

It suddenly dawned on me: the women were out there, that man was not my husband and they were waiting for him!

"I am fine!" I shouted towards my bedroom door. "They are waiting for you out there!"

"But I don't want to talk to them! I'd rather stay here with you..."

"But.. but..."

"Tell you what: I will talk to them under one condition."

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Part II_

Previously...

_It suddenly dawned on me: the women were out there, that man was not my husband and they were waiting for him!_

_"I am fine!" I shouted towards my bedroom door. "They are waiting for you out there!"_

_"But I don't want to talk to them! I'd rather stay here with you..."_

_"But.. but..."_

_"Tell you what: I will talk to them under one condition."_

_...  
_

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

"Ever since you brought me here I've been dying to feel your sweet lips on mine, my dear... please?"

"You are out of your mind!"

"Jeannie."

He looked deep into my eyes in a way that was very, very similar to the way only one other man looked at me: Anthony. I got lost for a second there and caved. Yes, I kissed him. I had to get it over with!

The kiss was not long, but it was very deep. He left the room looking longingly at me and I kept staring at him. How dare he kiss me almost exactly like my husband kissed me? Well, Jeannie, wake up! He is a figment of your own imagination! That is how!

Anyway, I got lost there for a few seconds and sat on the bed. I had to think about what I had just done!

A few minutes later I heard the sound of purring engine. Anthony! Oh! Finally! Oh, no. The other one! I suddenly went to the living-room and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Dear, I must talk to you. Now!"

"In the bedroom? Oh, yes, right away!"

The women giggled again. They were acting so weird...

"Dear, you..."

I blinked and he was gone. Phew! I quickly blinked myself to Anthony's car.

"Masterrr!" I hugged him.

"Jeannie! Darling! What's with the hurry?"

"Ohh... oh... my darling Master! Oh!" I planted little kisses all over his face. I was so anxious!

"Darling, has it been that bad? I barely touched you and you are all..."

"Five days, Anthony, five days!"

He chuckled and said "Oh, I know, I know..." and kissed me.

"Oh, Master, will you please do me a favor?"

"Yes, darling, anything."

I blinked us to the bedroom; he had to act like the clone! I would explain everything to him later... Right now, he had to do me one little favor...

"Jeannie, what..."

"Act like a pervert."

"What?!" he shouted.

Yes, it was a ludicrous idea. It sounded totally nonsensical. Anthony, please do it!

"Shhh! Anthony, do what I tell you! Please!"

"Ok..." Aaah! I could not believe it! He agreed to do it! "You mean... like this?..."

He came behind me, grazed my left thigh from the inside and grabbed my right breast with his right hand while he kissed my neck... I felt hot all over right away and could not help but express it vocally...

"Ohhh... Mmmm..."

"Jeannie? Darling, are you..."

"Ohhhh..."

"Jeannie, are you..."

"Do not dare move! Ohhhh!"

He did move. But he moved his hands! Up! He got closer to my ear – I could feel his lips on it – and whispered...

"Did you just have an..."

Er... I think I did, Master!

"Ohhhh! You touch me once and I... leak!"

We heard a knock on the door; one of the women asked again if I was ok; I took a deep breath, blinked myself a pair of fresh and clean.. erm... and we got out of the bedroom. Anthony was hugging me from behind and kept kissing my cheek; I made a mighty effort to maintain my composure.

"Jeannie... um... we still have to ask you a few questions... would your darling husband mind waiting in the bedroom?"  
"Of course not! I'll be in the bedroom!" Anthony said. He looked at me with deep green eyes that drove me insane (or maybe it was all that time away from him!) and kissed me deeply. Oh, Heavens!

"See you in a few minutes, darling..." he said, sweetly.

I blew him a kiss, still feeling a little lost from THAT kiss.

The Association asked me all sorts of questions, from "Does he know your favourite color?" to "Boxers of briefs?" But I would have never been ready for their final question...

"Ok, Jeannie, our final question might be the most... personal..."

"I don't think we oughtta..."

"It certainly isn't..."

"What is it?" I asked. I was curious.

"Ok, here it goes: how is your husband as a lover?"

"Shirley!"

"I think we don't need an answer for that, after all... we're not deaf!"

What?! Now they had crossed a line! It was none of their business!

At that minute, Anthony got out of the bedroom. My kni- well, astronaut in shiny ar- uh... navy blue uniform!

"Is the interview over, sweetheart?" he asked, and hugged me from behind again.

"Uh..."

"It is, isn't it?" he held me tighter and lifted up my breasts with his arms, which made me moan (once again).

The women shared a look among themselves and began to leave.

"All right, I think we have the answer we are looking for! Thanks, Jeannie, good night!"

"Good night, Jeannie!"

"Bye, bye!"

"Good night, Major Nelson!" They said in unison, in a sing-song voice.

"'Night!"

And they left. Phew!

"All right, Jeannie, what was that all about?"

Oh, no. The question I did not want to hear. I started to well up.

"Ma-Master, remember the day that they made me recording secretary?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, well, on that day they were also announcing the first annual good husband award."

"And what is that?"

"Uh... They would interview all the officers and the officer who was most helpful, most sympathetic and understanding would win the award and a prize!"

"Prize?"

"Two weeks in Hawaii!"

"And what do I have to do with it?"

"You are a contestant!"

"But I was in the simulator all week, and I don't remember anyone interviewing me!"

"I know that, Master."

"Well?"

"To them you were here all week..."

"How?"

I blinked up the clone.

"Darling! I missed you!" and he kissed my hand.

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

"W-Well, Master, since you would not be here during the week, I..."

I blinked and the clone was gone. But I still had a confession to make.

"Master... I have something to tell you..."

"There's more?!"

"Yes, I... I kissed him."

"You what?"

I could not stand looking at Anthony. He looked so... disappointed.

"I cannot believe it!"

"It was the only way he would talk to those women!"

"Sure, because that's all that mattered!"

I felt so bad. I blinked again and went to my bottle, tears rolling down my face. That was it. He would divorce me and put me back on the beach where he found me...

"Jeannie?" I heard him calling. "Oh... blink me in there, will you?"

"No!..."

"Jeannie, please!"

I reluctantly did that but I still kept my back to him. I was beginning to feel so very depressed...

"Jeannie, what were you thinking?!"

I gathered up all the courage I had and turned to him.

"I-I just..."

"I'm married to you! Aren't you satisfied with me?"

I looked at him. I wanted to say "Of course I am!" but the words did not come out.

"You're not satisfied with me!"

Oh, that was one of the most horrible things I had ever heard him say! The look on his face was even worse! I tried to make things better, but...

"No, Master! It is just that..."

"Oh, darling, I have to admit... I sometimes still think more about my job than us! One thing gone apparently wrong and I'm more neurotic than ever!"

He seemed disappointed and disgusted with himself. I felt sorry for him. It looked like he felt terrible!

"Darling, I'm sorry... I promise I'll be more affectionate. I swear! Can... can you forgive me?"

Of course I could! Only if you forgave me too, Master...

"Oh, Master... I am sorry too. I should never have brought that... that back."

He smiled at me! He hugged me! Oh! Everything was right with the world again! Thank Allah!

"Now..." he turned me around. "Where were we?"

He again squeezed my thigh from the inside and grabbed my right breast... I felt a little thing in the bottom of my stomach...

"Ohh..."

He began to kiss my neck... Oh, Anthony, you naughty rascal!

"Jeannie, there is one thing you haven't told me yet."

"What... is it?"

"Hehe... did you?"

"Did I what... Master...?"

"That time when I did what you told me to do..."

"Yeeesss...?"

"Did you have an...?"

I let out a loud moan. Come on, Anthony, you know me better than that!

"Answer me, Jeannie!"

"Ohhh... I think I am about to have another one!"

**********


End file.
